


Of Books and Benefits

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Fluff, I dunno if angst or not, M/M, MedSchool AU, MinWon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo - Freeform, meanie, mingyu - Freeform, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: A one shot about Wonwoo and Mingyu in Med School. [BORING SUMMARY. YASSSS][CRINGE-Y TITLE. YASSSS]





	Of Books and Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this 4 years ago with different characters under a different pen name on a different website. 
> 
> This ho be recyclin' bc she is busy getting her life together. Will be back after internal med rotation.
> 
> Still.... Meanie time!!!!!!!!

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy...." Kim Mingyu dropped a thick book in front of Jeon Wonwoo who was currently in a blank state. "You are floating around the atmosphere again."

"Sorry." Wonwoo replied without even moving an inch.

"You know... you always cause me to worry. I don't know what will happen to you if I'm not around. People might actually think a zombie is walking around the university." Mingyu unwrapped a sandwich from a Ziploc and shoved it into Wonwoo's mouth while chuckling. "Eat this. Ma made it."

Both young men are on their second year in Med School. Mingyu always lived in the city while Wonwoo came from the province. The quiet boy has an incredible IQ but had very little friends. In fact, he only hangs out with Mingyu.

Meanwhile, the loud, talkative one has friends everywhere. He was not as smart as Wonwoo but is definitely hardworking and is great with connections. He always had the right books and materials needed to pass med school because of this. 

"What's this?" Wonwoo started scanning the pages of the thick book Mingyu brought while munching on the sandwich both of them took turns to bite on.

"It's a gift" Mingyu grinned exposing his sharp canines. "I know you don't have a book on Pediatrics. This is what our professor uses... according to my sources." He winked his left eye.

"Then you should have it." Wonwoo shoved it back. "I'll save up to buy my own."

"Uhh... No, thank you." Mingyu pushed the book back. "I know you work part-time on weekdays and full-time on weekends to pay for rent and tuition. And besides, I own a PDF version on my iPad. That's more like my style."

Mingyu was right. Wonwoo had a rough time saving up to pay for his schooling and everyday expenses. He lives with his grandparents back in the province. The only thing Wonwoo had for himself was his dream of becoming a doctor and he vowed to make it despite all the hardships he has to go through.

Wonwoo smiled at his friend. "Thanks. I owe you another one...as always."

"There!" Mingyu poked his friend's right cheek. "This is what I have been looking for."

Wonwoo continued scanning his new book excitedly. He still can't believe how lucky he was to have him as a friend.

 

________________________________

"You're right on top again. How dare you." Mingyu playfully jabbed Wonwoo's side.

Both of them were looking at the MidTerm scores posted on the board. 

"You passed all your exams too, you know." Wonwoo was looking at Mingyu's scores rather than his own.

"Barely." he replied, "I scored 5 to 8 points above the passing average."

"It isn't that bad. What's important is you passed."

"Of course!" Mingyu pulled his friend by his backpack. "Now come on, I'm letting you pay for streetfood."

Wonwoo laughed. "Of course..."

________________________________

Wonwoo took out pieces of paper from his backpack. All were neatly hand-written notes he made the night before. He passed them on to Mingyu.

"I made these for you." He handed them over. "I plucked out all important points from the book you gave me and added in some pointers from my notes. These might help you for Finals on Pedia."

"Awwww...." Mingyu touched his chest with both hands and made puppy dog eyes. "My friend is so sweet. He cares about me."

"Shut it." Wonwoo lightly punched his arms. "My conscience was haunting me every time I use the book you gave me. I need to do something to clear my head up."

"AWWWWW. You were thinking about me all night. That is even sweeter!!" Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by the nape and pretended to spray kisses towards Wonwoo.

"Will you guys stop dating in the morning. GAWD. It's irritating." A half-awake Boo Seungkwan was striding past them. The bags under his eyes were evidence of an all-nighter. He is second in the whole class. He gave up trying to beat Jeon Wonwoo for first place a long time ago. He takes his frustration out by venting out "annoyed-person comments" directed towards Mingyu and Wonwoo. But otherwise, he is a good person who also tries to make his way out of med School alive just like everyone else.

"Yo, Kwannie. Look here!" 

Just as Seungkwan rose his head to face them, Mingyu held Wonwoo's head and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Wonwoo knew it was only for fun but he was definitely taken aback with his friend's actions.

"You're disgusting, Kim Mingyu!" Seungkwan ran off to his bestfriend Hansol and complained.

________________________________

It's not the first time Wonwoo's heart fluttered because of Mingyu. 

He felt it the first time they went to the library together.

That one time Mingyu appeared on his apartment with food and meds when he got terribly sick.

During his first birthday away from home and Mingyu surprised him with cake and 3 different flavors of chicken.

The times when Mingyu handed him second-hand med books he bought online and from their seniors for a much cheaper price.

And lately, the first time his friend playfully kissed him to annoy a classmate.

Only Mingyu made him feel this way ever.

______________________________

Years passed and finally, Wonwoo and Mingyu made it out of Med School. They both finished their post-grad internship and both were able to pass the Medical Boards together. They did everything with each other until one day...

"I got an offer to go on residency in another city." Wonwoo told his friend.

"Will it be very far from here?" 

"Yes. The hospital promised me and my grand parents a home near the hospital. I have to stay there for 5 to 6 years though."

"That's great! They should make those kinds of offer to a brilliant guy like you. Being super smart really has an advantage." Mingyu nudged Wonwoo's arm.

"I know we promised we were gonna work together in the same hospital. I am really sorry. This opportunity suddenly opened up and I can't seem to say no to it." There was a hint of sadness on Wonwoo eyes.

"Oh come on man! This is finally the answer to your prayers! You can give your grandma and grandpa what they deserve after taking care of you all these years."

"It was selfish of me to accept the offer when I promised I'd work here in this hospital with you."

"You know what's not selfish?" Mingyu lowered his head to meet his eye. "You giving your grandparents a good life together with you. And besides, it's not like we won't be seeing each other. It's basically a two-hour ride away."

Wonwoo nodded. "I guess you're right."

There was an awkward silence between the both of them. 

"So, I guess this is goodbye then..." Mingyu smiled exposing his sharp teeth Wonwoo always liked seeing.

Wonwoo suddenly hugged his friend tightly without saying anything, burying his face against Mingyu's shirt under his white coat.

There and then, Mingyu patted his friend's back. "I know. I know, Jeon Wonwoo. Trust me, I know. I love you too... ever since."

.

.

.

.

And from a short distance, there stood Boo Seungkwan, sipping on cold nai cha - looking at the two hugging figures just outside the hospital grounds. He broke into a slight laughter as he took his phone out from his white coat and took a shot of Mingyu and Wonwoo wiping each other's tears. "I knew it." he whispered.

End


End file.
